Sudden Death
by EturnalGrave
Summary: bones and booth are in high school. will they get along? And what is Sudden Death?


A/N – i don't own the characters – fOX does

Temperance Brennan walked through the gates of Washington high.

She kept her head down as she walked towards the staffroom. The hallways were busy, the students reeking mayhem.

She was nearing the room when she collided with one of the school jocks, sighing she knelt down to collect her books that had fallen from her hands.

"Hey, watch were your walking" he said as he shoved her into the lockers and walked away with his arm around some cheerleader. All his friends laughing

She composed herself and knew somehow that this school was going to be no better than the last.

Over the last seven months she had been cast from family to family. Tempe was in the foster system. Her parents had disappeared and her brother had disserted her.

Now she was in a home were her two foster sisters went to this school and her foster mom blamed her for breaking a plate or something small like that

Her foster father was a violent drunk that Tempe tries to avoid. And this is only her first day at this school and she hates it all ready.

She walked towards the staffroom and knocked on the door, a old bold man opened the door and grunted 'what'

"Um, I'm new here and I need a timetable" she said stubbornly with a cold look in her eyes

"What's your name sweetie" a female teacher stepped in waving the man away

"Temperance Brennan" I said

"okay wait here a sec." she disappeared into the room then came back with a slip of paper in her hand "okay year 10, 3 year 11 subjects. Wow you're going to be busy

"Busy is good" I said and took the slip of paper. I checked it as I walked away. They have some weird thing called LINKS instead of homeroom.

My locker number and code was at the bottom.

The bell rang through the school and I herd the students say their goodbyes and head off to class.

I walked to my locker and to my horror it was surrounded by jocks, okay I look prettier then most people but people don't talk to me when they find out what in like.

So the first day of school is full of annoying jocks and cheerleaders that I try to ignore.

I walked towards my locker.

"Um excuses me can I get through?" I asked as they stared at me with their mouths hanging.

I moved to open my locker as one of the jocks with dark brown hair and matching eyes trapped me with his arm on my locker

"He cutie have I seen you around" he said his face breaking into a charming smile.

"How could I possibly know if you've seen me around? Even if I was in the same room as you its more likely I would ignore you anyway. You see your one of those types

You may have your looks and a dynamite body" at this I looked down at his chest then back to his eyes "you see your a jock your persistent anointing flirting and dating and your sports, football, basketball, hockey ECT just covers the fact that" I took his basket ball from him and spun it on my pinkie finger. "You have a small penis"

Most of the people had gathered around us then and his friends were all reddening and the people watching on were wondering who I was, the cheerleaders were looking like

They wanted to kill me but there was a few people stifling laughter. One girl in particular was moving closer to me, her tongue between her teeth and her mouth in a huge smile.

"I...we..." he stuttered as the bell rang again.

"Saved by the bell" I said and closed my locker throwing the ball over my shoulder at him and walking off towards 'Links'.

"Hey wait up" the girl said and I turned to see the girl that was bitting her tongue who had a sketch book in her arms and a bunch of paint brushes in the hand. She looked stylish. "That was awesome and... social suicide"

"Um thanks and it was going to happen sooner or later" Tempe said

"I like you, my names Angela" she said holing out her hand "call me friend you can't get rid of me now"

"Temperance" I said "call me Tempe, or Brennan, or Bren" Her hand came out to grab my timetable "so who's likes are you in?" she looked at the time table "oh Mrs. Jenkins, im in her class too"

"Okay so where is the classroom?" I said she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through a door

"Right here" She said and pulled me along to the desks, I went to sit in the front and she pulled me back up again.

"What" I said

"Don't sit there sweetie come sit with me" the classroom was mostly empty and we sat on the side up the back corner of the classroom as the classroom begun to fill I found I had a few cheerleaders glaring at me

"Ignore them sweetie there just jealous" Anj said

"Why would they be jealous that I trashed a jock?" I said and Angela pulled a mirror out of her bag and placed it were we could see the Cheerleaders reflection

"Okay now do what I tell you and watch their reflections." I looked at her with my eyebrow raised "you'll see just wait. Now take you hair tie out and shake out your hair, come on just trust me"

I sighed and slipped the hair tie out of my hair and shook my hair out, my hair cascading around my shoulders and looked in the mirror both the girls were looking extremely unhappy. I turned towards Angela and shrugged my shoulders, she pointed toward the door were three jocks; football players, were standing with their mouths hanging and looking at me. The jock I embarrassed earlier was standing behind them

"Okay now stretch your arms above your head and stick out your chest" I did and we watched the girls get even more annoyed and turned to see the jocks move their books in front of their crutches. I dropped my arms and i turned red as Angela started giggling as the boys moved into desks with wide eyes. A boy our age walked in and pushed past the jocks heading our way, he sat in the chair opposite Angela

"Hey Anj, the aliens are here and they've got chemistry books in frount of the groins" he said with a smirk

Anj laughed "Hey Jack"

He turned to me "Jack Hodgins, I'm a conspiracy nut"

I smiled at his introduction and repaid in kind "Temperance Brennan, I'm new here" I said and looked at Angela and we burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny girls" the teacher asked us as she walked into the classroom and moved over to her desk

"Nothing" we just managed to say

"Then you won't mind telling the class" she smiled having caught sight of me. She had seen the trash talk and that little show and she recognised me from the staffroom.

"I don't think they'd like that" I said

"Okay then, put your hand up if you're not here." she said the rest of the class raised their hands as the jocks sank in their chairs.

"Okay will try a different approach people,sStand up and say your name and something about you.

"I'm Taylor sanders, and I'm a cheerleader"

"I'm Emily Green and I'm head cheerleader"

"I'm Hannah York and I'm also a cheerleader"

"Fascinating" Angela said

"Here comes the apocalypse" jack muttered as he turned away from the cheerleaders and stood up "I'm Jack Hodgins and I think the government are hiding something in area 51" Ang and I laughed

"I'm David King and I play football"

"I'm Temperance Brennan" I looked at the jock that I had humiliated."And I am having a great day" he smiled and stood

"I'm Seeley Booth, I play football and hockey" then he turned to me and said "and I do not have a small cock read the belt buckle, Baby" he lifted his shirt and we saw his abbs then my eyes travelled down to his buckle that said 'COCKY'

I smiled. Angela being the last person stood and said "I'm Angela Montenegro and answering any of your questions" she turned and said "Taylor, Emily and Hannah no I won't join the cheer squad so I can jump up and down to support this school." She said in a high voice and jumped on the spot, then she turned to one of the jocks "David for the billionth time; no I will not go out with you and Seeley you may be hot but leave my friend alone oh and Jack im gonna need you to be my lab partner again" she smiled at him.

"Okay that was quite interesting" the teacher said smiling as the bell went "Dissmissed"

"What have you got now?" Jack asked us

"Chemestry" we said in unison

"Cool me too, Babe, the teacher pairs us up so cross your fingers" Seeley Booth stretched his arm over my shoulder as he spoke.

"You can keep your alpha male tendencies to yourself thanks, sugar" I said in a sickly sweet voice

I shoved his arm of my shoulders and linked my arm with Anj. We walked to Chemistry together and took our seats

"Well well looks like we have a new student today kids" the teacher said and dropped his things on a table the tables had been moved back to the walls and so we were sitting on the tables lining the wall. "Okay this is how we're going to pick our lab partners this year then were going to play a game every stand in a circle" as he said this Seeley Booth ran to the door and stumbled in the door "Mr. Booth always have to make a big entrance don't you? Join the circle please" the teacher said with a smirk "Now everyone close your eyes and reach out with one hand and take only one hand" he said

I closed my eyes and reached out and instantly took a warm hand "Keep your eyes closed and pull the other person closer and keeping your eyes closed pull away from the group and ... hug the other person" he said and the was a few laughs as he said it. I was pulled by the hand and pulled into a comfortable hug that I relaxed into even though I didn't know who it was. "Good good now hold the other person's hands and lean back slowly try to keep your eyes closed. Almost automatically I leant back and was fully supported. I felt oddly good even though I would not have trusted this easily this quickly. "Good now hug each other again and open your eyes" he said I opened my eyes to see none other than Seeley Booth in frount of me holding me close; I jumped backwards in disgust glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, Babe, I'm not that bad" he said breaking into his charm smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, and stop calling me Babe, Cup cake" i crossed my arms over my chest

"Okay now everyone were going to go down to the gym to take part in some activities with the year sevens" the teacher said On our way to the gym Angela wouldn't shut up;

"I love little year sevens they are so cute and I swear they get smaller and smaller every year, oh look they look so nervous" she said as we walked into the gym

"Angela" i said and followed shaking my head

"Okay everyone, were going to play a game called 'you annoy me'" the teacher said as we walked into the gym

"Okay this is how the game works; someone will start of by saying someone's name and then something that annoys you about them but the thing is none of this is going to be real so no one's feelings get hurt" Everyone stood in a circle. "Okay you there you can start" he pointed at some random chick; that with that turned bright red when the attention was directed at her

"Okay I'm Brook, and Dylan annoys me because he is arrogant" the hole class laughed even Dylan

"My name is Dylan and Kim annoys me because she doesn't shut up" Laughter

"My name is Kim and Sam annoys me because he constantly throughs bits of paper at me"Laughter

"My name is Sam and Tracie annoys me because she is a tomboy" the class looked at Tracy who was the complete opposite and exploded into a fit of giggles. About five minutes later my name was brought up

"I'm Seeley and Temperance annoys me because she thinks I have a small 'MANHOOD'" Seeley said and took a step into the circle from opposite me

"I'm Temperance and Seeley annoys me because he is a philistine" I said stepping closer

"Temperance annoys me because she thinks she is smarter than the rest of us" Seeley stepped closer

"Seeley annoys me because he thinks he is better than all of us put together" I said and took a step closer

"Temperance annoys me because she thinks her life is so bad" I glared at him and turned around to go over to Angela when he added "prove it"

"Foster care" i said

"Drunken Father" He replied

"Missing parents" I spat

"Troublesome brother" He said his voice getting louder

"Abandoned" I yelled at him up in his face and shoved him softly

"Punching bag" he pointed at himself

We stood panting in frount of each other and then seeley said something I didn't understand when the other students 'ohhh'ed'

"Sudden death"

"I don't know what that means" I said as I saw people run off to the supply room with one of the teachers

"Okay everyone meet back here in fifteen minutes and will begin" the teacher said, Angela had started to drag me off to the woman's changing rooms

"Angela what's going on" I asked her sitting down on the bench

"Sudden death is what this school is famous for instead of a student hitting another there is a small tournament held to get rid of the anger between the parties. It depends on whether or not the teachers decide to make it a small camp over a week out at camp redwood or just fight it out here and if there are going to be teams to compete, but it's only the people involved and their friends that go in the tournament and the rest of the school watches. There are only three camps that are allowed in a year, but Sudden Death has never been called this early in the school year though"

"This is crazy, there's no way I'm doing this" I said as I walked out of the changing rooms

"You're not scared are you Brennan like a five year old child?" Seeley Booth pushed himself of the wall and circled her.

"Why on earth would I be freaked out like a five year old child, let alone you" I said and poked him in the chest

"I apologise my mistake your four" he smirked; Angela and Hodgins had to hold me back.

"Okay students may I have your attention we have decided that we are going to make this a five day camp for the year ten's, seven's and nine's and our contestants" the teacher said

A week later we were cramped up on a bus on the way to redwood, we were given a video to watch but I looked seamlessly out the window as Angela chatted away next to me

"Okay everyone where here now I want everyone to get their stuff and sit on the ground outside and wait for further instruction" the teachers on our bus jumped off and started to calm everyone down. The other students in our year and below moved of the busses and I saw quick flashes of flags that read 'Seeley Booth' and 'Seeley is the best'.

"Oh it's just perfect that most of the school would side with Booth" Angela said as a little boy about ten came up to me.

"Arr can we help you tiny" Angela said

"My name is not tiny, it's Zack. I am in year seven and I just wanted to tell your friend Temperance that I'm am rooting for her" he smiled a huge cute smile and turned to walk away and was swooped up over Jacks shoulder

"Jack, what's with the fan club" he said

"JACK put me down" he wined

"Jack put him down" Angela said

"No it's okay his my little nerd" Jack said picking up the boys stuff

"HEY, that's mine" Zack protested

"So what" jack said and walked towards a bench, we followed him.

"This is Zack Addy, I have to look after him while were here, he's a little younger than the other people in his year apparently he alienates people" Jack said setting the boy down and sitting next to him.

"Okay everyone listen for your names and your cabin numbers" the camp leader said

"Okay, Heather green, Jared Linson, Gorge Denton, Demi King, cabin 1"

"Denise Carter, Sally Clark, Dean Sanders, Charlie higgens, cabin 2"

"Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy, cabin 3"

"Seeley Booth, Cam Saroyan, David Hill, Tim Sullivan, cabin 4"

The names went on and on as the students were separated

"okay can I get cabins 1 and 2 to leave now and get comfortable and then meet back here in an hour and a half for the first one on one team challenge" the Teacher said and dismissed the groups

"Cabins 3 and 4 now"

I stood up and glared at booth before getting my stuff and walked towards my cabin

(At the cabin)

"Okay so what will I have to do" I asked Angela and Jack

"Well only the teachers know at the moment" jack said

Zack made a strange noise we thought that maybe he may have heard something, we knelt on the floor in front of the bed he was sitting on

"Zack do you know what is happening today" Hodgins asked

Zack nodded as he absontmidently stuck him finger up his nose

"Can you tell us" he nodded

"Sticks" he said

We all looked confused at this

"Two long thin sticks" he said

Hodgins ran outside and picked up two sticks and ran back up

"Okay Zack what do we do with the sticks" Hodgins asked and handed one to Zack and stood opposite him

Zack hopped of the bed walked over to Hodgins a softly wacked his stick against the one hodgens had.

"Fencing" I said automatically and Zack nodded his head and handed his stick to Hodgins

"Can you fence" Anj asked me

"I'm no expert but I know how to" I replied standing up and walking out of the cabin and over to a park bench. Eyes were following me as I moved. As I sat Angela, jack and Zack caught up to me and joined me at the table.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked, we had already unpacked and put on our bathers just in case.

"Let's go swimming" Anj said

"Sounds good to me" jack countered

We walked over to the lake. It was beautiful the water was blue and some year 7s were diving of a platform in the middle of the lake. Jack and Zack swam out there while anj dragged me over to the peer.

We sat down and dipped our feet into the water. We were talking about what to do after the challenge when one of Booth's friends ran past us and bombed over the peer. The water splashed up over us. He swam over to us and smiled.

"Was that really necessary, sully" booth said as he walked over to us.

"Seeley said Temperance her looked hot so I thought I would cool her down." Anj and i turned to Booth as he ran past us and leaped on sully and started to dunk him under the water.


End file.
